He's your samurai
by Asakura-Knight
Summary: An 18 year old boy is drawn into a new war the has started in Japan, his camp lays outside the city of Kyoto. A girl no older than 17 has to live alone with her older brother while their father is in the war. Rinon young samurai and Hoshi the girl meet up
1. Chapter 1

Kamakura Period (1192-1333)

daito

ronin

Hoshi Akira

Masa Akira

The man known as Ronin Katsuchiyo sat there, sword in sheith laying by his side. A taller man sat opposite of him,

a serious look on his face. The conversation had seemed to been lasting hours, Ronin found that it was his turn to

speak "but master! I cannot allow you to enter the battle feild once more, you have sworn an vow not to years ago,

allow me to go in your place!" The older man stared at him, a small smile curled his lips "Ronin, I may have taught

you swords, but I didnt teach you them to brand yourself as murderer, the kamakura period will pass someday soon,

but the gouvernment will need all of it's samurai to help, you will not go, you will stay here and complete your

training" before the boy could protest the elder raised his hand for silence "you will stay here" frustrated, Ronin

jumped to his feet, picking up his sword he walked over to the door "I will do as I please, wheather you go or not,

see you there Daito" it had been the first time Ronin had called his master by his name, though Daito just sat there,

that calm look still on his face.

The long day had left her exhausted leaning on her pick. Bringing her hand up she wipped her forehead riding it of dirt

and sweat "these days just get longer and longer" sighing she lifted the tool up once more then brought it down making

a hole in the dirt. Continueing with her work she was so concentrated she did not hear her brothers calls until he stood

right beside her and yelled in her ear "Hoshi! you need to stop day dreaming, anyhow, we have news back at home, father

wishes to speak with us" looking a bit surprised she dropped her pick then chased after the boy "Masa slow down! I'm

exhausted!" she called, Masa shrugged "well then thats to bad, I'm anxious to hear what he has to say, apperently it's

important" he called back, gritting her teeth she ran faster.

Though running had been a waste of energy, reaching the front of the house their father stood there, a pack on his back

he had the most serious look on his face. Hoshi looked at Masa but he even looked to be lost for words. Akira was his last

name, that was what everyone had called him, the once joyful man wore armor as shiny as an untouched lake. A sword rested

at his hip "you are a farmer, not a warrior! did the emporier send for you!" Masa was yelling, but his sister was silent,

she didnt feel much like talking "the samurai must rise again, even some that are not trained, and have never held a weapon"

with the flick of his wrist he waved them off, headed down the road to battle, war had taken over the once peacful Japan.

A long line of men marched onwards down the village roads, women and children stood to the sides, some cowering others

bowing to their feet. Ronin had joined the line, the sun glistening off his blue helmet, the rest of his armor was a darker

hue. Samurai from all over gathered, the flags of different towns joined together. They marched through kyoto silently, not

wanting to draw much attention, the people knew very well what was going on. Hoshi ran out from the crowed bystanders, she

stared at them, some looked to be as young as 13, others as old as 65. Ronin hadnt turned to look around until now, spotting

Hoshi he didnt take his eyes off her, never before had he seen a girl with such beuaty. Scanning the line, she tried to see

their faces in hopes of finding her father, no luck had come of this. Feeling Ronin's eyes on her she looked over at him

then bit her lip "he has to be at least 18...maybe 19" she thought to herself. Takeing his eyes off her he continued to

walk forward, the line of warriors were headed for the shogun camp to prepare for training.

Day faded to night, Ronin had set up his tent and changed out of his armor, he didnt plan on socializing with any others.

All that was on his mind was Hoshi's face, the way she had looked at him, delicate eyes of hazel, he shivered "I must go

find her, maybe we can talk..." he ponderded the thought for some time before he decided yes.

Disobeying oreders, he snuck out of the camp and back towards the city. Keeping safe he brought his sword along with him

just incase the assasin's decided a surprise attack. Entering the city he ran through the streets, running into a restaraunt

called the beaf pot he ran to the front desk, quickly describeing what the girl looked like, nodding the lady at the front

desk smiled a bit "Sounds alot like Hoshi Akira, she lives on a farm just outside of town, go east, you'll find it" taking

a bow he thank her, before he could leave she stopped him "I hope you dont mind me asking, but are you in that army? the one

that trudged through her today?" Ronin nodded "yes, I am" she sighed with greif "I'm sorry to hear that...well best of luck

to you" she called, thanking her again he ran off headed east towards Hoshi's farm.

It was small, the feilds were filled with rice plants. Walking up to the front door he knocked a couple times, a small light

flicked on, most likely a candle running low on wick. A boy opened the door, takeing one look at Ronin he slammed it "go away

my father has already joined the military" Ronin shook his head sadly "no no, I'm not here for what reason you think I am"

Masa opened the door once more "you carry a sword, what do you want then?" he asked clearly consealing a small tantoe, Ronin

pretended to take no notice of it "a word with your sister" Masa looked as if he were about to attack, but before he could,

Hoshi stepped "ah stupid girl get back inside!" "it's you, the boy I saw today, your in the military aren't you" Ronin

nodded, she turned to her brother and sighed "it is alright, he is a samurai" Masa ripped her away from Ronin and shoved

her back into the house "you will not be seen around a samurai!" he yelled, Hoshi tried to step back out of the house but

Masa held a tight grip "leave or I'll kill you" he said threateningly, Ronin smiled a little "a farm boy kills a samurai?

dont be stupid, I only wanted a word with her, but seeing I cannot I'll leave, farewell Hoshi, maybe when this one is no

longer a warrior we may talk yes?" turning on his heal he ran off, headed back to the Shogun camp.

"why cant you leave me be, I'm 17 for mother's sake!" Hoshi was throwing a fit, Masa looked enraged "he is probably a

murderer, he could kidnap you, kill you for all we know...you cant be so kind all the time Hoshi..." Calming down a

little she ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Masa sighed then blew out the candle also going to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The days were long, filled with gruleing exercises. Being told to not leave camp without their swords, the men always kept them

at their hips. Ronin on the other hand never had a taste for much violence, he had only come to help his sensei keep his vow to

never lift another blade.

Lfting is boken, he slashed at tree, his hands covered with blisters, Ronin had continued this non stop for several hours now, not taking

even one break. Dropping the wooden sword from exhaustion, he trudged over to his tent, picking up his katana and wakazashi, he sheithed

them both the tied them to his hakama. Putting on his Coolie Hat to cover most of his face he ran off sneeking out of the camp gates once more.

The trip to Hoshi's house would take a bit by foot, but in his mind he thought it was well worth it.

Finding the smal house he had to be careful that Masa didnt catch him, causeing conflict could ruin everything. Running up to the window he peaked

in, there sat Masa sharpening his tantoe, but Hoshi was no where to be found. Ducking down below the cill he sighed "where could that girl be..." his

breath was caught short when he felt a tap on his shoulder, whipping around he drew his blade holding it up against a young girls neck, he stopped

only to see that it was Hoshi "you scared me miss" he sighed sheithing his sword once more. The girl looked startled beyond anything, calming

down she stared at him "your stupid to come around when Masa is in there...but I shouldnt be worried about a samurai, you must be an expert in combat"

he smiled a little "so you noticed" she shrugged "I shouldnt be socializing with you, maybe I'll see you later" she walked past him "but hey wait" he grabbed

her wrist "at least let me show my opoligies...um how about a night on the town?" she stared at him "sorry, maybe some other time, now please, if you

dont mind, let go" quickly he let go "sorry to have disturbed you miss" turning around he ran off back towards the camp, Hoshi watched him disappear

"silly boy" she laughed a little then went inside.

"that boy, Ronin, I've never seen him sleep, not once, it's been a few days" the soldier looked suspicious "I've seen him sneaking out of camp, he runs off

to the other side Kyoto...to a farm I've heard, Mr Akira's" the general eyed the boy "bring him here" he comanded, two officers ran over to Ronin, grabbing

him by the arms they dragged him over to the general, he stared at him "you like to sneak boy?" Ronin opened his mouth to say something but was

slapped in the face "a simple nod will do" he nodded silently "so you left the camp without my permission?" Ronin nodded again, being slapped

a second time he hung his head "chain him to the pole on the outside of camp, but first, torchure him until you think it's enough, just make sure he's alive

after wards" the two soldiers smirked cracking there knuckles. Visious yells of agony echoed through out the camp and air that day, it didnt stop until the sun

had fully set.

lifting his head a little he glanced around, his feet were cuffed in shackles along with his arms. Being tied to this wooden pole for 4 days would not be exciting.

A puddle of blood was slowy growing beneath him, his clotheing shredded to almost nothing "samurai my ass, their just punks!" he hung his head on his

chest weakly again. Hearing the wrustle of tree's he looked alert, who came out of them was surely a surprise. "Hoshi? what are you doing here?" the girl ran

over to his beaten hide "getting you out of this, now come on" she pulled out Masa's tantoe then quickly cut the shackles off, he fell foreward only for her

to catch him "use your legs if you can, I can only support some of your weight" nodding he tried his best to walk.

Reaching her house she kicked the door open "Masa! Masa I need your help!" the boy came running in then stopped "you brought him here, get him out now!"

he yelled "he's injured, he needs our help, they beat hi then left him tied to a pole for 4 days, please" Masa stared at Ronin then finally shrugged "fine, get a futon

out, he'll need rest once hes cleaned up" Hoshi quickly set everything up, Masa ran out headed for town to pick up some medicine, in the mean time Hoshi

began to stitch up Ronin's wounds "so they attacked you cause you snuck out" he nodded "yes miss" she sighed "you dont need to keep saying miss, my name

is Hoshi" he smiled "I know...mine is Ronin..." smiling as well she wipped the sweat from her forehead "there all done" she gave him a clean pair of clothing, a white

hakama with a black top "thank you" she covered him up "hush and rest" he nodded closeing his eyes he fell into a limited rest


End file.
